My Heart Answer Is You
by littlepuppybebeki
Summary: penyesalan memang akan selalu datang belakangan bukan? dan jika penyesalan itu sudah datang apakah semua yg kita lalui akan kembali seperti dulu lagi? itulah yg seorang park chanyeol rasakan dirinya menyesal karna sudah membuat seseorang yg ia cintai terluka hanya karna seorang perempuan lain. lalu apakah chanyeol akan mendapat maaf dari orang yg sudah ia kecewakan atau tidak?


Annyeonghaseyo

.

.

.

.

Pertama gue pengen ngucapin selamat datang diaccount ffn gue.

Ini fanfiction pertama gue yg gue publish didisini

Semoga pada suka yaa.

Sorry kalo ceritanya gak jelas,jelek atau ngek ngefee

Disini gue Cuma mau ngembangin kreatifitas gue aja ko.

Udah jangan banyak cingcong lagi langsung baca aja..

.

.

.

.

My first story

 _ **My Heart Answer Is You**_

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Kim JongIn**

 **Category : Genderwish**

 **Genre : Romance , Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun P.O.V

Disinilah aku berada di sebuah kedai kopi kecil yg berada dipinggir jalan kota seoul menikmati hangatnya cappucino pesananku yg masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap panas dari dalam cangkir. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun kalian bisa memanggilku baekhyun, memang ini lah kebiasaan ku menikmati secangkir cappucino saat masalah sedang menimpaku

Memang saat ini aku sedang ada masalah. Baru beberapa jam yg lalu aku mengalami hal yg selama ini tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Orang yg sudah bertahun-tahun selalu bersama ku dalam suka maupun duka dan orang yg sudah aku percayai bahkan sudah membuatku jatuh cinta kedalam pesonanya tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memutuskan Untuk mengakhiri hubungan aku dengannya, kaget memang saat pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu terlontar langsung dari mulutnya tapi dengan perasaan campur aduk akhirnya aku menerimakeputusannya. Ya memang aku akui alasan yg dia berika sedikit masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat perasaanku hancur.

"Hy my puppy" kudengar suara seseorang yg sedari tadi aku tunggu kedatangannya beberapa menit yg lalu akhirnya datang juga. Dia langsung duduk dibangku yg berhadapan denganku

Yaa orang itu adalah kai sahabatku sejak SMP yg mempunyai kebiasaan sering memanggilku "my puppy" entahlah kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu dia memang terkenal sering memanggil orang sesuka hatinya.

"mian my puppy aku sedikit telat tadi tiba-tiba hujan jadinya aku meneduh sebentar dipertokoan karna aku lupa membawa mantel untung saja hujannya tidak lama." Ujar nya penuh penyesalan. Memang ku akui diluar tadi sempat hujan tapi untungnya tidak lama jadi aku tidak ada hak dong untuk memarahinya karna telat

"Yaa sudah tidak apa, sudah sana cepat pesan minum dulu" ujar ku

"Baiklah aku pesan minum dulu kau tunggu sebentar ya my puppy" ujar kai dan langsung pergi menuju meja pemesanan untuk memesan kopi kesukaannya

Aku memang sengaja tidak memesankan dia minuman karna takut seleranya hari ini salah dengan pesananku karna aku tau dia adalah tipikal orang yg suka berubah mood dan jika meminum kopi dia pasti akan selalu mengikuti moodnya. Memang anehh

Selama kai sedang mengantri untuk memesan kopinya pandanganku tidak pernah beralih dari kaca yg berada disampingku yg langsung tertuju dengan jalan raya. Kupandangi orang yg berlalu lalang dijalan raya. Ya walaupun diluar masih sedikit hujan tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat orang-orang untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari ini.

Tak beberapa lama kudengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati meja yg sedang aku tempati dan ku yakin itu adalah kai aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat orang tersebut dan benar saja itu kai yg sedang berjalan kearah meja yg aku tempati sambil membawa secangkir kopi pesanannya yg masih terlihat asap yg mengepul dari dalamnya.

"Mian menunggu lagi my puppy " ujar kai saat dirinya sudah duduk ketempat awalnya dan menaruh kopi yg dia bawa keatas meja

"Iya tidak masalah" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis

"Jadi ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Aku yakin pasti kau sedang ada masalah?" Bingo tepat sekali pertanyaan yg kai berikan.

"Itu kau tau. Aku memang sedang ada masalah dan aku sengaja mengajakmu kesini karna aku mau menceritakan semua masalahku denganmu."

Kai tersenyum, meraih tanganku yg ku lipat diatas meja dan mengelus punggung tanganku "kau datang pada orang yg tepat puppy. Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkan semua masalah yg sedang menimpamu"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar kai berkata seperti itu. "Gomawo kai"

"Jadi apa masalahmu kali ini?" Tanya kai sambil menyesap american cappucinonya

Diam.. hanya itu yg aku lakukan entqh kenapa sekarang aku jadi bingung apakah aku harus mengatakan ini atau tidak kepada kai rasanya berat sekali untuk mengetakannya mengingat kai dan orang itu berteman dekat ya walaupun mereka ber2 bisa berteman karna aku juga.

"Puppy kau kenapa? Apakah sebegitu beratnya masalahmu kali ini?" Tanya kai saat melihatku hanya melamun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kai..." gumamku dan menghiraukan pertanyaan kai

"Yaa puppy?"

"Apa aku selama ini berbuat kesalahan pada seseorang?" Tanyaku pelan

Kulihat dahi kai berkerut kuyakin dirinya bingung atas pertanyaanku "apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku yakin kai aku berbuat kesalahan pada seseorang sampai tuhan memberiku cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah berakhirnya hub..." belum sempat ucapanku selesai kai sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara

"Tunggu! apa yg kau bicarakan eoh? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Dan apa maksudmu hubunganmu berakhir? Aku tidak mengerti apa yg kau katakan puppy. Kumohon ceritakan masalahmu dari awal jangan seperti ini" ujar kai penuh penekanan disemua kalimat yg ia katakan

Aku tidak menjawab, aku tidak tau harus bercerita dari mana ini rasanya sangat sakit jika aku mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yg lalu. Aku merasakan kedua mataku memanas tidak beberapa lama air mataku turun begitu saja membanjiri kedua pipi mulusku. Aku tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit didada sebelah kiriku saat mengingat kata-kata yg terlontar dari mulut orng yg sudah menghancurkan hungungan ini.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuhku yg bergetar dari samping "uljima puppy. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa masalahmu berat eoh?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku saja benar-benar tidak tau apakah masalahku kali ini bisa dikatakan berat atau tidak. "Ti..tidak kai"

Kai menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya "Sudah jangan menangis, ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku supaya kau tidak terbebani dengan masalah yg sedang menimpamu"

"Kai..." gumamku pelan dengan suara bergetar

"Ya puppy?" Jawab kai sambil tersenyum , kai masih terus mencoba menghapus air mata yg mengalir dari kedua mataku walaupn itu terlihat percuma karna air mataku masih saja terus mengalir dengan sendirinya

"Cha.. chanyeol " ujarku terputus-putus

"Ada apa dengan chanyeol? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Ani. Tapi dia mengakhiri hubungan kita, dia mengakhiri semuanya." Ujarku histeris air mataku semakin banyak keluar setelah mengatakan itu. Sakit sangat sakit saat menerima kenyataan bahwa hubunganku dengan seorang park chanyeol yg sudah kami bangun selama 2tahun kandas begitu saja dan chanyeol sendiri yg memintanya.

Kai yg melihat ku semakin histeris langsung mengeratkat pelukannya padaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya yg tidak teralu bidang "What? Apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda puppy"

"Hikss.. aku tidak.. hikss bercanda kai.. Chanyeol memang mengakhiri hubungan ini, memangnya apa salahku kai? Kenapa hikss Chanyeol tega melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku kai?" Ujar ku makin histeris aku sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi air mataku yg keluar dan membasahi kaos yg kai pakai kini yg ada dipikiranku adalah kenapa chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan ini memang apa salahku.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun ia terdiam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ia sengaja membiarkan aku mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yg ada dipikiranku agar aku bisa kembali fresh tanpa beban. memang kai selalu melakukan ini jika aku sedang mengeluarkan semua masalahku dan Kai juga tidak pernah berkomentar saat amarahku sedang memuncak. Ia hanya memelukku dan menenangkanku baru setelah amarahku reda kai akan memberiku jalan keluar untuk masalahku atau semacam nasehat.

Setengah jam -mungkin- sudah berlalu aku pun mulai meredakan tangis dan amarahku. Aku lelah hanya menangisi orang yg mungkin tidak akan pernah menangisiku. Aku memang yeoja bodoh yg ada didunia ini menangisi orang yg tidak mempunyai perasaan.

"Kai.." ujarku pelan dengan suara serak akibat menangis terlalu lama dan melepas pelukan antara aku dengan kai

"Yaa puppy? Sudah menangisnya?" Tanya kai memandang wajahku dan menghapus sisa sisa air mata yg ada dipipiku

Aku hanya menangguk lemah "gomawo kai."

"Sama-sama puppy. Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi" kai tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipiku

Lagi dan lagi aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Sekarang kau bisa kan ceritakan kenapa kalian bisa berpisah? Dan eitss kali ini tidak ada air mata yg keluar, sudah cukup segitu saja air mata yg kau buang untuk hari ini"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan kai, kai memang termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang romantis (menurutku) tapi sayang dia playboy dan aku tidak menyukainya

dengan semangat yg sudah aku kumpulkan aku pun mulai menceritakan masalahku

\- FLASHBACK ON -

Terlihat seorang yeoja berwajah baby face sedang duduk didekat kaca disalah satu meja direstorant yg lumayan mewah, terlihat yeoja ini sedang menungggu kehadiran seseorang wajahnya terlihat ditekuk berkali-kali lipat menandakan dirinya sudah mulai bosan karna teralu lama menuggu.

"Mian baeki aku telat" tiba-tiba saja seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan menghampiri baekhyun -yeoja yg sudah menunggunya-. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah namja yg baru saja datang langsung duduk didepan baekhyun ia sempat mengecup kening baekhyun sebentar sebelum benar-benar duduk.

"Kau terlambat 20menit park chanyeol" ujar baekhyun dengan nada kesal, baekhyun memang paling tidak suka jika harus menunggu seperti ini sekalipun untuk kekasihnya park chanyeol ia tetap tidak memandang siapapun jika urusan menunggu ia paling benci

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama tadi appa memintaku menemuinya dulu dikantor sebelum aku kesini makanya aku sedikit terlambat, kau mau kan memaafkanku?" Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan baekhyun dan mengusap nya pelan.

"Jika itu karna appamu tidak masalah aku memaafkanmu tapi lain kali jika kau terlambat lagi dan membuatku menunggu aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu" baekhyun tersenyum

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi seperti tadi kau tenang saja, kau belum pesan makanan?" Tanya chanyeol saat melihat dimeja hanya tersedia 1gelas jus strawberry yg tinggal setengah dan sudah pasti itu milik baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum "aku menunggumu aku tidak mungkin makan duluan sedangkan kau belum datang."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun barusan ia mengacak poni baekhyun gemas

"pelayann" ujar chanyeol sedikit berteriak memanggil pelayan yg berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka

"Ada yg bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu saat sudah berada didepan meja chanyeol dan baekhyun

Karna sudah sering ketempat ini chanyeol Tidak perlu lagi melihat menu chanyeol sudah hafal apa yg akan dipesan baekhyun dan dirinya "aku pesan nasi goreng special dua yg satu tidak memakai udang dan yg satu tidak memakai ketimun, minumannya dua jus strawberry, dan aku juga mau 1cup ukuran besar ice cream vanila mix cocolate dengan toping pisang diatasnya dan 1cup ukuran besar juga ice cream vanila mix strawberry dengan toping strawberry dan saus strawberry diatasnya. Sudah hanya itu saja" ujar chanyeol menyebutkan pesanannya

Pelayan itu dengan sigap sudah mencatat semua yg chanyeol pesan dibuku kecil yg selalu ia bawa "baik saya ulangi pesanan anda tuan. 2nasi goreng special, 1tidak memakai udang dan 1tidak memakai ketimun. Minumnya 2jus strawberry dan 2cup ice ukuran besar. Yg 1rasa vanila campur cocolate dengan toping pisang dan yg 1 rasa vanila campur strawberry dengan toping strwaberry dan saus strawberry" pelayan itu mengulangi sekali lagi ucapan yg tadi chanyeol bilang merasa sudah benar pelayan itu pergi untuk membuatkan pesananya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan seperti ini baek, menunda makanmu hanya untuk menungguku"

"Tidak apa yeol lagi pula aku masih belum lapar saat tiba disini 30menit yg lalu"

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi ia malah sibuk memperhatikan baekhyun yg berada didepannya tanpa kedip. Sedangkan baekhyun yg diperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum itu memang sudah kebiasaan chanyeol jika sedang menunggu pesanan makanya ia sudah tidak malu lagi jika chanyeol menatapnya terus menerus.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat sedang asik-asiknya menatap baekhyun tiba-tiba sang pelayan tadi datang mengantarkan pesanan "ini pesanan anda tuan.."

"Selamat menikmati" ujar sang pelayan dan langsung pergi saat tugasnya sudah selesai dimeja chanyeol dan baekhyun

"Sudah cepat makan dan jangan bicara saat makan" ujar baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dan tanpa protes chanyeol menuruti ucapan baekhyun yg menyuruhnya untuk makan. Chanyeol menyeruput jusnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulut. Chanyeol dan baekhyun akhirnya terlarut dalam makanan masing-masing tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sesuai permintaan baekhyun tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menghabisan sepiring nasi goreng pesanan mereka terbukti hanya 15menit nasi yg berada dipiring masing-masing sudah leyap begitu saja dan masuk kedalam perut mereka.

"Kenyanggg..." ujar chanyeol sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu dan menyeruput jus strawberry nya untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya yg tadi habis melahap sepiring nasi goreng

"Katanya kau mengajakku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa?" Tanya baekhyun saat baru ingat tujuan awal mereka datang kesini

Chanyeol mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk ice cream pesanannya dan langsung menatap baekhyun dengan ragu

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yg tidak bisa diartikan

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar "baek ku harap setelah aku mengatakan ini kau tidak kecewa" ujar chanyeol menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap baekhyun

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya" Kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan chanyeol kemana

chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya ia tersenyum tipis, "aku mau kita putus" ujar chanyeol lantang tanpa hambatan apapun

Mata baekhyun membulat sempurna saat chanyeol mengatakan ingin putus dengan dirinya, baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya dan tangannya menutup mulutnya yg mengaga lebar

"Aku mau hubungan kita sampai disini saja baek. Aku mau kita putus" chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya lagi saat baekhyun tidak merespon sama sekali ucapan pertamanya

Dengan air mata yg sudah menetes dikedua pipinya baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya meski terasa sangat sulit "ke..kenapa? Kenapa kau minta putus? Apa alasanmu meminta hubungan ini berakhir? Apa ada wanita lain selain diriku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? apa kau sudah bosan menjalin hubungan denga..." ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir tipis baekhyun

"Sssttt.. kau salah baek semua ucapanmu itu salah, aku tidak memiliki wanita lain aku juga masih mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak mungkin bosan denganmu, sifatmu itu selalu membuatku tertawa tidak mungkin kau membosankan. Bukan itu semua alasanku mengakhiri hubungan ini baek. Tapi alasanku adalah appa" chanyeol menatap baekhyun yg kini wajahnya sudah dibanjiri air mata. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak tega saat mengatakannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kemauan appanya.

"Appamu? Memangnya kenapa dengan appamu? Dia tidak menyukaiku?" Ujar baekhyun masih terisak hebat air matanya masih terus saja mengalir begitu banyak dengan sendirinya. Ia suda tidak lagi memikrkan airmatanya ataupun wajahnya yg kini mungkin sudah terliat berantakan. Ia lebih meilih mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol tantang berakhirnya hubungan ini . Pikirannya sudah campur aduk antara kaget,sedih dan kecewa disaat yg bersamaan

"Bukan, bukan itu. Dia yg menyuruhku mengakhiri hubungan ini karna dia khawatir pada studyku dia takut kalau nanti pikiranku jadi tidak fokus kekuliah saat aku masih menjalin hubungan denganmu, karna kau tau kan kita sebentar lagi akan sarjana dan pasti butuh banyak waktu untuk membuat skripsi, maka dari itu appa tidak mngijinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan siapaun termasuk kau baek. Sebenarnya aku berat untuk menyetujui ini semua tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi anak pembangkang" ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatapa Chanyeol dengan mata yg sudah bengkak karna masih terus saja menangis, baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasa ia menghapus air matanya yg masih saja mengalir dipipinya dan berkata "baiklah kalau itu appamu yg meminta aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku menyetujui nya. Hubungan ini berakhir"

"Aku duluan , aku ada urusan mendadak" lanjut baekhyun dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya namun saat dirinya ingin melangkah chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Tunggu baek. Tapi apa kau yakin menyetujuinya? Jika kau keberatan aku akan membujuk appa agar membatalkan permintaannya ini" ujar chanyeol masih dengan menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat

Baekhyun melepas genggaman chanyeol pada tangannya dan tanpa berbalik baekhyun berkata "tidak perlu yeol, aku yakin dengan keputusan ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu aku tidak mau membuat appamu kecewa cuma karna hubungan kita." Setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun langsung berlari keluar restaurant dengan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar.

Chanyeol yg melihat kepergian baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan tanpa baekhyun ketaui chanyeol bergumam pelan "mian baek. Maafkan aku... sudah membohongimu"

\- FLASHBACK OFF -

"Kau mengambil keputusan yg benar puppy. Ya walaupun aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu tapi aku yakin kau menyetujui berakhirnya hubungan kalian karna kau tidak mau mengecewakan siapapun kan disini jadi kau lebih memilih menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri demi keinginan seorang appa pada anaknya." Ujar kai berkomentar setelah aku selesai menceritakan semua masalahku.

"Kau benar kai aku lebih memilih tersakiti dari pada aku yg menyakiti orang lain"

"Kau termasuk hebat puppy. Merelakan kebahagiaanmu untuk kepentingan lain, kau harus kuat kedepannya jangan terlihat lemah tunjukan pada Chanyeol kalau kau bisa tanpa kehadiran dirinya disampingmu"

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa kai mengingat sudah 2tahun kita bersama dan sekarang harus melakukan apapun sendirian"

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau tidak sendiri my puppy ada aku dan sehun. Aku akan membantumu tenang saja aku juga akan mengajak sehun untuk membantumu bangkit dan menjadi yeoja kuat seperti dulu kau belum mengenal chanyeol"

"Sekali lagi gomawo kai. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan mencobanya dan kau harus membantuku" ujar ku tersenyum cerah

"Itu pasti puppy kau tenang saja" kai mencubit kedua pipiku gemas

"Aahh yaaa Kkamjong sakit. Lepaskan" ujarku sambil mencoba melepas cubitan dikedua pipiku

Bukannya melepaskan kai malah mengencangkan cubitannya dikedua pipiku. Benar-benar ini sakit sekali. Saat aku berniat ingin mencubit perutnya kai sudah terlebih dahulu melepas cubitan dikedua pipiku.

"Cubitanmu benar-benar sakit kali ini" ujarku mempoutkan bibirku kesal, aku mengelus kedua pipiku yg masih terasa sakitnya dan kuyakin itu pasti memerah

Bukannya meminta maaf kai malah tertawa terbahak sambil menunjuk kearahku aneh memangnya ada yg lucu dasar Kkamjong "kau lucu sekali puppy wajahmu memerah pipimu mengembung ditambah bibirmu maju sudah seperti badut saja kau"

"Yaaa Kkamjong ini tidak lucu kenapa kau tertawa eoh?" Aku yg tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu membalas memukuli tubuhnya dengan tanganku sediri

"Ah ya yaaa hentikan ini sakit" ujar nya meringis kesakitan

"Rasakan ini, ini balasan untuk kau yg sudah mencubit pipiku dan menertawakanku begitu saja" ujarku yg masih memukulinya

"Ah puppy kumohon hentikan aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu hentikan"

Melihat tatapan kai yg memohon aku pun menghentikan pukulanku pada tubuh kai "rasakan itu akibatnya sudah menertawakanku"

"Mian aku tidak bermaksud. Pukulanmu sakit sekali aku tidak yakin kau itu yeoja tenagamu seperti namja" ujar kai sambil mengelus lengannya yg terlihat merah

"Aku ini yeoja dengan kekuatan namja makanya aku dijuluki yeoja kuat kau merasakan sendiri kan kekuatanku itu bagaimana" seketika tawaku pecah saat mengatakan itu

"Yaya terserah kau saja lah. Lebih baik sekarang habiskan cappucinomu dan setelah itu kau ikut aku"

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?"

"Eum itu rahasia yg jelas akan membuatmu melupakan masalalumu dan dingantikan dengan masadepanmu" (alah kata-katanya kebagusan buat kai -_-)

"Hah baiklah.." tanpa mau perotes lagi aku pun meminum cappucino pesananku yg sudah dingin tapi untungnya sudah tinggal sedikit jadi tidak perlu lama-lama untuk menghabisinya

"punya ku sudah habis. Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kajja ikut aku" kai langsung menarik lenganku untuk mengikutinya. Dan aku pun hanya bisa pasrah kalau kai sudah menarik lenganku dan membawaku untuk ikut dengannnya

TBC

Segitu dulu yaa hihi

Pengen tau seberapa banyak yg tertarik sama ff ini

Jangan lupa review,follow kalo bisa favoritin.. hihi jangan jadi pembaca gelap yaa gak enak loh udah bikin cape-cape tapi malah jadi pembaca gelap. Hargailah karya orang lain kalau karyamu ingin dihargai.

Terimakasih sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya

Jangan lupa review nyaa ditunggu gaiss.

Author : little puppy baek


End file.
